Troublemaker!
by Shattering Desire
Summary: You could easily say the moment you laid eyes on him that he was nothing but a violent, ruthless, troublemaker. Someone who just wanted to control everything with his brutal methods. Needless to say, you got sent to the hospital on your first day for speaking that out loud to his face. :: Eventual Hibari Kyouya x Reader! Mostly humor at first, really, then /a bit of/ romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Not in entirely sure why I haven't uploaded this on FFNet, or if I did but it got taken done (which would be quite stupid, mind you.), but whatever. Also, don't mind the length, it's merely a drabble slash ficlet series, so it won't be super long._

* * *

**ＴＲＯＵＢＬＥＭＡＫTROUBLEMAKER!  
**ONE

* * *

You could easily say the moment you laid eyes on him that he was nothing but a violent, ruthless, troublemaker. Someone who just wanted to control everything with his brutal methods. Needless to say, you got sent to the hospital on your first day for speaking that out loud to his _face_. Yet you didn't think twice as you continued to disobey him.

He needs to be taught that no one will obey from just brutal violence and you decided to be the one who teaches him that lesson, not that you had a high tolerance for pain or anything, everything he throw at you hurt like fucking **Hell**, but you were extremely stubborn when it comes to things like this; when you wanted to prove someone wrong, you prove that their wrong one way or another.

"So what if I'm late? I'm only late by a few seconds, damn it!" You hollered. You placed your clenched left hand on your hip clenched in a fist as you point at the black-haired boy with your right index finger as your glossy lips pulled down further and narrowed your [E/C] orbs at him.

Hibari Kyouya scowled, and you shivered under his piercing gaze but did not falter. This boy needed a lesson - no way could you win in a physical fight, but you knew you had a chance verbally. A very slim chance, but you knew it was better than nothing at all.

"Herbivore…"

"Hibari…." You wearily eyed the boy and took a barely noticeable step back.

You freeze the moment his scowl skyrocketed. You gulped but it seems swallowing almost became impossible but you kept your see-through tough posture.

"I'll bite you to death for breaking the rules four times."

Your body trembles for a moment, knowing it would be hopeless to run away. That boy could beat you in a race without even trying - I mean, it's Hibari Kyouya for crying out loud. You think you could out run him without dying?

'… Damn.' You thought, biting your bottom lip as you watched him get his tonfas' out.


	2. Chapter 2

**TROUBLEMAKER!**  
_two - hospital visits._

* * *

You opened [E/C] orbs, only to hiss and turn away from the bright light that nearly blinded you. You let yourself wake up more before you slid your eyes open again, only without the blinding light there to block your view around you. But the plain and boring ceiling was tiring to look at, and it was quite easy to see that you were in the Hospital room that was reserved for you because of your constant visits — thanks goes to Hibari Kyouya, of course.

Sighing, you averted your eyes from the ceiling to look towards the door. You've been here long enough to know when they would come in to check up on you.

10…

The clock ticked,

9…

And tock,

8…

Tick,

7…

Tock,

6…

Tick,

5—what?

You blinked as he stared coldly at you, his infamous scowl still in place.

"… yes?" You asked warily, before struggling to sit up, only to grunt in pain when the painful throbs on your sides acted up and just immediately gave up trying. You learned that Hibari bruises don't go away very easily, so staying still is the best option. "What is it? This is the first time you visited me."

When he didn't say anything, you raise a brow at him. This wasn't like him to just not say anything — especially to a 'rule breaker' like you.

Opening your mouth, to question him again, you couldn't dodge the package that was thrown and covered your face abruptly by him. But by the time you grabbed the package and took it off your face and yell at him, something like 'That is not how you treat a lady, Hibari!', he was already walking out the door. "Stupid herbivore."

"Goddamn it, Hibari! What was that for, huh?!" You spurted, shaking your fists at the door Hibari casually left open. Real nice, jerk.

No answer.

Honestly, you didn't expect one, and you were already grunting as you forced yourself to sit up. Finally succeeding, you huffed with pride before checking the package out, only to stare blankly at it with your right brow twitching.

Since when did **_Hibari_** fucking **_Kyouya _**deliver homework?

"Ah, Miss [Last Name], glad to see your awake."

Looking away from the bag of homework on your lap, you blinked when you saw a nurse with short brown hair tied up in a bun with glasses at your doorway. Placing a smile on your lips, you questioned when you could leave.

"Well, considering you've been unconscious for three days—"

"WHAT?!" You hollered, you had a hunch that the boy who knocked you out was snorting with distaste at how weak you are, and this caused you to look outside the window that was beside your window. "DAMN YOU!"

You had no doubts the nurse thought you were nuts afterwards, but especially when you started muttering about how you were going to get payback.

'I swear, I will get you back for this, Hibari Kyouya!'


End file.
